Oopsidaisy
by tiramisuspice
Summary: The gang are all in college and living carefree, easy going, simple lives. At least, until Jasmine accidentally sleeps with Logan that is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I wrote this story because I was bored and procrastinating and so I'm posting it. Updates will be given in exchange for love ;) (It's up to you to figure out what that means)**

**Rated T for Teenage Irresponsibility**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IDDI and I'm only using the characters to entertain!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jasmine's eyes blinked open slowly, and she groaned as she turned over under the covers, futilely latching on to the remaining scenes of her wonderful dream as sleep left her body. Her face was met with a mouthful of damp, stringy hair, and she spluttered a bit to get her hair out of her mouth. As per ritual after a particularly rowdy night of partying, her head started pounding as soon as her eyes saw light.<p>

_Great. Just how fucked up was I last night?_

She lightly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and rolled over once again to snuggle deeper into her covers. She was pretty sure it was Sunday morning, which meant sleeping in and sleeping off the hangover she had was the best bet. She'd have to contact Lindy later that day. She knew they were supposed to have brunch, but Jasmine could already tell she wouldn't be able to make any meetings on time. Plus Jasmine knew she probably looked and smelled like shit, if the lingering stench of alcohol around her hair and pillow was any indication. Besides, when Jasmine had last seen Lindy, the blonde had also been pretty wasted, and she was definitely on the verge of making out with a cute guy. Lindy couldn't be in any better shape.

All in all, Jasmine wasn't going to be seeing her friends anytime soon. But she did have to study for an exam on Wednesday. She would have to get up eventually. Now would be the best time. Sighing deeply, she reached across her bed to reach for her phone on her dresser.

And promptly stiffened when instead of meeting the laminated oak of the dresser to search for the ever elusive cellular device, her hand pressed against the soft, but toned flesh of a masculine back.

This wasn't her room… And there was a guy in the bed with her.

She snatched her arm back when he stirred a bit and froze, clenching her eyes shut and mentally screaming.

"Please don't tell me what I think happened, happened…" she squeaked.

She swallowed deeply and pulled herself up slowly, hoping so badly that it was all just a bad dream and that now she was awake. Letting the covers fall from her body, she opened her eyes slowly to see her state.

Yupp. Naked.

"Oh shit…" she whispered, a horrified expression growing on her face. "Who the hell did I sleep with?!" she hissed.

She was almost afraid to look. Was it Billy, the baseball player who she had played pong on the same team as earlier today? He had been pretty interested in her. Well, her cleavage anyway. But she'd also danced with a couple guys on tables. They'd been pretty touchy-feely with her. And at some point, she remembered sitting on the lap of some guy who couldn't keep his hand off her leg.

She looked over tentatively at her bed companion. He was lying on his stomach with his head turned away facing the other side. His back was completely exposed and kind of sweaty. Jasmine's face turned into a cringe. He was snoring deeply and unobstructed, in complete deep sleep. He probably wouldn't even care that he slept with some random girl.

Jasmine sighed dejectedly as she stared down at the hickeys on her inner thighs and on her chest. She and Lindy tried to make a pact to limit the number of random hookups when they went to parties. Jasmine had been winning of course, but with this one, she was back in a tie with Lindy. Deels had warned her that being completely smashed at an apartment party was never a good idea.

She had two options now. One? Wait for the guy to wake up and discuss what had occurred. Perhaps in combining both their fragmented memories, they could piece a picture of what had transpired last night. Or two? Get the hell out of there and fast. Don't leave any traces of presence and never speak of this. Ever.

Option two definitely sounded more appealing. Especially since the guy in question could have been a major douche and willing to tell everyone he had slept with her. Jasmine couldn't take that risk.

Slowly, so as not to cause discomfort on her body (she was sore as hell!), she climbed out of the plush bed and searched on the ground for her cellphone. First things first, she had to check on Lindy. She knew Deels probably went back to their apartment with her flavor of the weekend (Jasmine was pretty sure it had been Brent Kevler, the starting quarterback of the team) but she'd text her quickly to see if she was alright.

Stooping down, she tapped around the carpet to try to see if she could find her cell phone. The room wasn't particularly dark, especially since limited light was seeping in through the blinds of the window, but she still couldn't see all that clearly. Especially since her head felt like there was a fog just hovering above it, restricting her senses. It was as that thought came to her that she stubbed her toe on the wooden footboard of the bed, making a loud clatter and causing toe curling pain to shoot up her foot.

"Shit…" she bemoaned, and then froze and held her breath when she heard the dude's break in snoring. He groaned lightly, then shuffled in his position. Jasmine heard the blankets rustling excessively, and she hit the ground fully, pounding in her head be damned.

She stayed absolutely still, not wanting to wake him up before she had a chance to make her getaway. It was there, semi-laying butt nekkid on the carpet that she saw the screen of her phone glinting with the notification of a new text message. Sighing in relief, she snatched it up from its position somewhat under the bed.

Now that she found her phone, all she had to do was focus on gathering her clothes and she could be out of there. She'd just call a taxi to take her back to her apartment if this place was kind of far from campus.

Ignoring the throbbing of her brain against her skull, she took to her feet.

Jasmine wasn't sure what compelled her to look back at the guy. She was almost home free and she probably would never see him again. But for some strange reason, she decided it would be okay to take one more glance. At least to see his face. She wanted to know how attractive this guy was if her drunk self was that compelled to sleep with him. She turned around.

Her jaw dropped, and she felt every single muscle and bone in her body stiffen in absolute shock.

It turned out her prediction that she would never see him again was 100% false.

Why?

Because the sweaty guy sleeping soundly in the bed, hair tousled, legs tangled in the sheets, completely oblivious to Jasmine's inner turmoil (and slight elation)…

…was Logan Watson.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've seen a couple comments asking, so I'll let you know right now: This is not a preggers fic.  
><strong>

**Thank you for reviewing :) I'm really feelin' the love  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own IDDI and I'm only using the characters to entertain!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>This wasn't happening right now.<p>

Jasmine wasn't sure how long she stood there and stared at his sleeping form, but she was sure the sun had set and risen again by the time she finally snapped out of her little trance. She swallowed thickly and rose a hand to her upper arm, pinching sharply.

She _was_ dreaming right? This was all just a bad (good?) dream, right?

But when she opened her eyes, she was still staring at Logan.

"…what the fuck…" she said breathlessly.

_I slept with Logan?_

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks, and she found herself unable to support her own weight anymore. She tumbled to the ground like a sack of potatoes and sat there staring up at him in shock. It was almost surreal, this experience. It felt like the day she lost her virginity to Jacob Noland after senior prom all over again. Only this time, much _much_ worse (better?), because this was Logan Watson.

Her best friend.

And also the brother of her other best friend. And the best friend of her _other_ best friend. And the best friend of her other_ other _best friend.

Case in point: this wouldn't be good for their friendship. Or the friendship of the group.

Her head fell into her palms, and she rubbed her face tiredly. What had she done? Their friendship would be ruined now. Not to mention how screwed up their group would become if it got out that they slept with each other. They would be awkward forever, and she wouldn't be able to talk to or face him now without seeing him naked. (Although that didn't sound _too_ bad to be honest). He could never know.

So first things first, she had to get the hell out of there. She shakily lifted herself back to her feet and made quick work of finding her clothes. Now that she realized whose room she was in, it wasn't difficult to figure out where to look for stuff, since she had been in here before. Just not in a situation like this. Great… Now she'd never be able to be in his room again without remembering what had transpired in here.

She yanked on her clothes, and tried not cringe at how gross everything felt on her oversensitive skin. She lifted up her thong from the ground—or what was left of it—and grimaced in disgust. There was no way she could ever use it again. She couldn't believe he had actually ripped it. Just what kind of crazy shenanigans had occurred? On the other side of his room, near his closet, she found a used condom plastered to her hooker heels and whimpered in disgust as she peeled it off to get the shoes. She would burn those pumps. No matter how cute they were, there was no way she was going to keep them after today.

She walked into the bathroom opposite his room door, pulling her emergency brush from her purse and trying to fix her hair into a somewhat acceptable shape. There was nothing she could do about the flatness, but at least she could tame it so that she wouldn't look like she had just gotten laid. Even if she had. Sure, she had her fair share of fun every once in a while, but she didn't want the whole world to know what she was up to last night. And quite frankly, she didn't want look like she was taking the walk of shame. Logan deserved better than that.

Logan and Garrett lived pretty close to campus in the campus associated apartments, and even though she knew people would be sleeping off their hangovers and studying today and basically just staying in, there was a high chance some people were outside. Jasmine didn't want to risk somebody recognizing her and spreading rumors. Finishing up, she primped as best as she could and adjusted and readjusted her shirt and shorts to try to make herself look the most presentable and hide the evidence of her activities last night. It would be a somewhat long walk back home, so she had to make sure it wasn't obvious what she came from.

She checked her phone quickly and saw she had received a text from Lindy telling her she had a massive hangover and couldn't make brunch that morning. Jasmine sighed in relief, glad that she wouldn't have to make any excuses as to why she wasn't able to come to brunch that morning.

Jasmine peeked out of the bathroom door to see if the coast was clear. The apartment was dark and quiet, so she assumed either Garrett was still asleep, or he had gone somewhere already. Heels in hand and purse in the other, she carefully tiptoed out of the bathroom and through the living room, taking care to watch out for any corner that she knew she could, and probably would, injure herself on. She cast one last fleeting look in the direction of Logan's bedroom before slinking out the front door. As soon as she reached the lobby of the mini-complex, she snuck on her heels and took off across the campus back home.

~.~.~

Jasmine, Lindy, and Delia lived in an off-campus apartment slightly close to the university, but on the other side of campus from the boys. So naturally, by the time she reached their door, her legs were absolutely shot. It didn't help that she was walking funnily and going commando in her leather booty shorts was causing some serious chafing down there. It was altogether unpleasant. Especially when she had passed her econ professor on her early morning jog. Dr. Bentley was fairly young compared to some of the other professors and had definitely known what Jasmine was coming from. Her face had been set in an annoying little smirk as she passed. Jasmine had been tempted to flip her off, but she doubted that would be appreciated by her professor very much.

Jasmine unlocked the door and walked into the apartment, hoping that maybe the girls wouldn't be awake right now. Maybe Lindy wouldn't even be here, and Jasmine could hide this for the time being.

No such luck.

Delia and Lindy were sitting on the couch in front of the TV, chilling and watching some cartoons. Delia was loudly laughing her butt off while Lindy was sporting a pair of shades and looked like she was about to strangle Delia. Jasmine mentally groaned. In order to reach the hallway that led to her room, she'd have to cross the living room, but in doing so, there was no way the girls would miss her.

Taking a deep breath and steeling her nerves, she straightened her back and walked nonchalantly past the two with a casual wave.

"Hey Deels. Lindy. What's up?" She continued her briskly paced walk past them, hoping they would just ignore her and let her get away scot free.

Lindy pulled her shades off and started laughing, "Jaz, you look like roadkill. Why are you limping?"

Jasmine froze and grimaced when realization dawned on both her friends' faces, and they stared at her in silent shock. Jasmine could literally see the moment of clarity when the light bulbs lit up on their heads.

Lindy's eyes popped open like saucers, "You totally hooked up with someone last night! Yes! I'm not losing anymore!" She pumped her fist in the air, but then grimaced and held her head when it throbbed.

"Shhhh! Would you keep it down?!" Jasmine hissed, "I don't want the whole world _and_ a bag of chips knowing!"

Delia laughed, "I was wondering where you were this morning." She moved the bowl of chips resting on the coffee table and patted the vacant area in a beckoning motion. Jasmine rolled her eyes, but couldn't see herself getting out of this one. She walked around the table with an annoyed sigh and sat in front of their scrutinizing eyes. "So who was it?"

"I'm not telling you that." she snapped.

"Nuh uh uh." Lindy singsonged condescendingly. "The rules of our bet specifically state that we must say the name of the hookup partner and rate them. The rating can be neglected provided that we were too drunk to remember."

Jasmine cringed, "Trust me, Lind. You don't want to know."

"But if you say it like that, that _does_ make me want to know! Spill!"

Delia grinned, "Yeah, Jasmine. Spill!"

"Spill!"

"Spill!"

"Spill!"

"Spill!"

"Spill!"

"Spill!"

"Spill!"

"Alright dammit!" Her friends could be so annoying sometimes, "You want to know who I slept with? Fine! It was Logan, okay?"

The priceless expression on Lindy's face would have been hilarious had the situation not been so dire. And slightly awkward.

Lindy licked her dry lips and pointed a finger at herself in shock, "My brother, Logan? Or some other random Logan. Please say it was the second one."

"Yes, Lindy!" Jasmine threw her hands up in exasperation, "Apparently your brother and I did the deed, and I can't remember any of it because I was too frickin drunk. I told you I didn't want to say anything."

Delia began laughing maniacally, slapping her hand on her thigh and trying to control her laughter. Lindy just looked completely grossed out, and her face was contorted in a disbelieving expression.

"Oh my God…That is so fucking disgusting…" Lindy said, shaking her head slowly.

Jasmine grew offended. What exactly did she mean by disgusting?

"Excuse me? You're the one that wants me to go after your brother!"

"Yeah, I do, but do you really think I want to know about my brother having sex with _anyone_? Especially my best friend? That's just gross on a whole new level."

Delia sobered up and rose a brow, amused. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to pretend it never happened. I don't remember all that much of it anyway." Except for the part before her memories blanked out when she kissed him, and he reciprocated. She couldn't remember anything after that, so she might as well erase it from her memories and pretend it never happened, right?

"So was he any good?" Delia asked, slurping loudly on her soda. "I mean he had to be since you're limping and all."

Her question took them both aback, and Jasmine felt her ears burn red. How the hell was she supposed to know?! I mean, sure she kind of wanted to know, but it's not like she could just magically unblock her memories and remember. But hell, it _had_ been a while since she was left _limping_ after the act. That was kind of impressive in its own right. Her blush spread to her cheeks, and she bit her lip in embarrassment.

Lindy shot Delia a disgusted look, "Really? You're gonna ask a question like that in front of me?"

Delia shrugged with one shoulder and nonchalantly stole Lindy's chip from her fingertips midway to her mouth, "C'mon. Don't you wanna know the gory details of Jasmine's drunken night of sex? Just pretend it isn't your brother."

Lindy rolled her eyes, "Maybe a little, but just so we're perfectly clear. This is waaaay TMI. And pretty gross."

Jasmine frowned, "I'm not about to tell you guys about this! Because it _never_ happened."

"Let's 'pretend' it did for a second." Delia grinned sardonically, "Was it good? Logan is pretty tall and he's got large hands and feet. Proportion wise, he should be pretty—"

Lindy slapped a hand on her mouth, "Deels? Here's the line. You're crossing it."

Lindy turned to Jasmine, "Look Jasmine. I don't know exactly how you feel right now, and I know he's been your crush for some time now but clearly some pretty big stuff happened between you two, and you need to talk about it with him. Especially since you've been best friends for so long. And especially if _he_ remembers or finds out."

"And how the hell would that conversation start out? Oh hey Logan! I saw you at a party last night and ripped your pants off!"

Delia's eyes were sparkling, "You ripped his pants off? Sweet!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Can we please talk about something else, like Delia's hookup for example? She seems all too keen to talk about it?"

Delia laughed, "What hookup? Brent and I ended up playing UNO all night."

Lindy looked at Delia incredulously, "You went home with _Brent_ _Kevler_ last night and all you played was UNO?"

She shrugged, "I'm not all that huge on the whole college hookup thing. I prefer to see if a man knows his card games."

"Card games?" Lindy rolled her eyes to the sky, "Delia, I've known you for so many years, and you _still_ are an enigma."

"If a man can play cards like nobody's business, he's a keeper." Delia ignored the comment and continued. "Brent was an okay card player. I'm not sure I'll try him anymore though."

Jasmine was glad their conversation had gotten sidetracked. Now that their attention was no longer on her, she could try to sneak away and get to her room and privacy before this interrogation continued. But just as she got up, both girls turned their attention to her.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not through with you." Lindy menaced playfully.

Jasmine mentally groaned. She didn't want to have to deal with this today. She was beyond done with the day, and it had barely started.

"Guys, I love you, but I really can't talk about this anymore. It's really messing me up!"

Delia patted Jasmine's arm consolingly, "Look, if it makes you feel better, we'll put off talking about it for a little bit, because this _did_ happen recently. But we can't just leave it hanging like this. In the meantime, even if you don't tell us, you have to do some soul searching about what this means for your relationship. What are you uncomfortable about? You had sex with your crush who just happens to also be your best friend. By all means, you should be jumping for joy. But you're not. You need to figure out why. Because when the initial shock wears off and you finally come to terms with what has happened, you need to be ready with your 'What happens next' plan when that time rolls around. Especially if he knows by then."

They both stared at Delia in shock. That was so perceptive and such frighteningly good advice that they couldn't help but wonder for a few seconds if this girl was really their crazy best friend. Delia was right. Why _did_ she feel so uncomfortable with the whole situation? It was something she would have to think long and hard about, but it was making her head throb in pain. Maybe later, after she took a long nap.

"Th-Thank you. We will talk about it later. Just not now, because, you know… my head feels like a hammer is having a party with some drums. In my head." Jasmine stood up from the table and hobbled in her heels toward the hallway that led to her room. "I'm gonna go shower and get some real shut eye. See you guys later."

Delia nodded and nudged Lindy after Jasmine had left. "Check out those outrageous hickeys on her legs. _Someone_ definitely got some head."

She gestured to Jasmine's legs where the short shorts revealed the small red marks in her inner thigh, way too close to her precious zone.

Lindy was not amused. "OH GROSS!"

Somewhere from deeper in the apartment, Jasmine yelled at them to shut up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Long time, no write chaps. Here's the next chapter as promised.**

**Thank you for reviewing everyone :) And thank you for your patience with my updating.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own IDDI and I'm only using the characters to entertain!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Logan woke up feeling stiff and spent. His head hurt, and he knew he was going to have to sanction Garrett to make him one of those secret hangover elixirs. They did wonders on his mind and body when he was under the weather after a night of drunken partying.<p>

Speaking of drunken partying…

The girl who he had apparently slept with was trying to make her quiet escape. Well, hardly quiet… She had jolted the bed just a few seconds ago and was shuffling and stumbling across the carpeted floor quite loudly. If she thought she was being stealthy, she must've been way more hungover than him. He chuckled to himself. No doubt she was about to take the walk of shame back to where she lived. He rolled over and cracked an eye open to see who it was, but all he caught a glimpse of was rippling chestnut locks as the girl hit the floor.

_So she's a brunette huh? Just my type. Good job, drunk me._

He fought the urge to laugh. What on earth was she doing down there, anyway?

Well, it hardly mattered. She'd be on her way, and he'd never see her again. Just another anonymous one night stand. He was so glad he and Tracy had broken up a while ago, or this would have been the most awkward experience to tell his now ex-girlfriend. Not that she would care anyway. She had made it quite clear even during their relationship that she had no intention of being exclusive.

_Whatever_.

If Tracy wanted to behave that way, that was fine by him. He would take advantage of this little break too. She wasn't the only one who could sleep around with whoever she chose. He let his body relax and sank deeper into his fluffy pillow once again, letting his exhaustion take over his body. Sleep welcomed him with open arms, and he succumbed to his fatigue, lulled to sleep by the distant sound of the girl scrambling to find her clothing and whimpering in disgust.

~.~.~

When Logan opened his eyes, the sun was blaring through his blinds, illuminating the room with midafternoon light. He grabbed his phone and saw that he had slept through most of the afternoon. Looks like he wasn't going to get any work done tonight. He'd probably spend the day being lazy and lounging around the apartment as he usually did when trying to recover from a fantastic night of partying and sex. Logan rolled over onto his back, stretching his tired arm and leg muscles with a lethargic yawn.

His nose was assaulted by the flirty scent of vanilla and some sexy, spicy perfume mingled in with the incredible natural, fleshy scent of a woman. It was enough to make mini Logan stir, and he kicked himself out of bed before he grew too excited. It wasn't so much the smell that aroused him as the fact that it was familiar. A scent that he had definitely experienced in the past. A scent that he couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Did I sleep with someone I know…?" he wondered aloud, frowning when his head began to hurt as he tried to think. He dropped the thought, thinking maybe it was someone he had seen or talked to in passing. But really, that scent was a little _too_ memorable.

As per routine in his usual hookups, he inspected his room for any stolen items, or left over objects or clothes from the girl. As odd as that sounded, it was pretty frequent for the girls to leave stuff as they rushed out of his apartment. It happened so frequently, in fact, that he had a lost and found box under his bed in which he collected extra underwear, bras, shoes, jewelry, etc. You name it, he had it. He had so much he could start up a small store.

He and Garrett made a past time of trying to guess which item belonged to which possible girl on occassion. If either one of them believed they were right, they would bring the object to said girl and rack up points for getting the article back to the owner.

As he stooped to pick up the box, he found the remnants of a torn, mangled thong resting near the foot of his bed. He picked it up as well, amusement and a small sense of pride laced in his features. He doubted this girl would even want it back. That's probably why she'd left it in the first place.

But still. He'd ripped a thong. Pretty damn awesome if he did say so himself.

Aside from the thong, there didn't seem to be any evidence left of their night together, save for the used condoms littering his room. She must have had a lot of stamina because there were a shit ton of condoms on the floor. His interest grew in figuring out who this girl was. He didn't make it a habit of comparing how many rounds girls could go at this school, but not many could go past three before they became exhausted. He was impressed. It's too bad she really didn't leave anything behind. It could have been fun to figure out who she was.

Cleaning up the remnants of his nightly activities in his room, he finally stripped his sheets to stuff in the laundry later and headed to his bathroom to take a shower. He _definitely_ needed one.

Oddly enough, the scent of the girl was in his bathroom too, clinging to the air like a lifeline. He groaned to himself, knowing that he'd need to take care of himself in the shower with the scent being this strong. It was so odd. He didn't usually react to smells like this.

Logan inspected his torso in the mirror. His body was covered with a bunch of hickeys all over his neck and chest. He examined his back, and like he suspected, there were a few scratches and nail marks running down his back. "What the hell…?"

He'd been wondering what the sex might have been like, since he couldn't remember anything about it. Clearly, she'd been a bit animalistic in bed. Frustrated, he realized he was getting even more interested in finding out who the brunette was now. That _never_ happened.

His shower was long, and somewhat rough, especially since all he had to go by to get himself off was the scent of a faceless woman, but once he had taken care of himself, he exited the shower, toweling his hair dry while nonchalantly looking for the razor on his counter. He hadn't shaved in a couple days and his stubble was starting to make the standard shift from being a bit of fuzz on his face to the beginnings of a beard. The bearded look was fine for some students, but definitely not him. The blue of his razor met his eyes and he made to pick it up, but then he froze, realizing that right next to his razor, was a miniature lacquered hairbrush. The kind that women usually kept in their purse for emergencies. The kind that was specially made, and you couldn't just buy in any old beauty supply store.

Swiftly wrapping the towel around his waist, Logan rushed out of the bathroom, gripping the hairbrush like a lifeline.

"Garrett? You here?" he shouted.

"I'm in the living room." Came the muffled reply.

Logan rushed to the living room to Garrett, who was sporting a rather nasty scowl on his face and cleaning up the mess of beer cans and other crap littering the living room of their apartment.

"I hope you're happy, Logan. Pre-gaming in our apartment was quite possibly the stupidest idea you've ever had."

Logan grinned, "Maybe, but I got laid last night."

"Yeah. I know." Garrett deadpanned, his look of permanent disgust plastered on his face, "I had to listen to it for a good three hours. She was _very_ loud by the way. People on the other side of campus probably heard her. Hell, I'm pretty sure people in Canada could hear her."

"Well you honestly didn't have to stay in, you know? I stayed within the confines of my room and our agreement stood."

Logan had a habit of bringing girls over every once in a while, so he and Garrett had to set some boundaries on where Logan and his girls could go. It had been a necessity when Garrett had come back from an evening lab course one day, only to find Logan and his girlfriend at the time getting frisky on the dining room table.

_"Are you fucking kidding me?! This is where I eat my food!" _

Garrett had forced it out of them to tell him everywhere they had christened the apartment. The result had been unsatisfactory, and the following lecture from Garrett lasted well into the night. Not to mention, that week, Garrett had spent the whole week sanitizing the entire apartment and burning objects he deemed were not salvageable. That had been enough incentive for Logan to agree to set boundaries, because honestly, he never wanted to have another lecture from Garrett again. It had successfully killed his sex drive for a while.

"But anyway, see, there was no trace of the girl this morning." Logan continued, "I saw her hair, but aside from her thong, she left nothing." He picked up the hairbrush and dangled it, "Except this. I can find her with this thing."

"Modern day Cinderella?" Garrett stooped down to pick up some more garbage with his trash picker. "Why are you _trying _to find her, just out of curiosity? Usually you don't really give a crap and throw the stuff in the lost and found bin until you're really bored and then you try to look for the girl."

Logan frowned and tried to think about it. Garrett was right. Usually, it wasn't important, and he tended not to give a shit. But there was just something really familiar about this girl, as odd as that sounded. Something almost… _comforting?_ It was a weird thought to have, especially since she was probably a girl he never knew before, and he couldn't remember her to save his life, but his subconscious was telling him that there was something special about the girl. She wasn't just a one night stand. He wanted to know who she was.

Plus, he was pretty sure he had the best sex of his life last night. He wouldn't be against a reprise.

"No reason." He finally responded, "I just want to give her back her brush."

Garrett dropped the tissue that had been resting against their TV into the bag filled with trash and paused in his work, turning to Logan with a confused frown. "You're acting weird you know."

"I know. I know I'm acting weird, but dude, I just want to find her." He ran his hand through his hair in exasperation, "I don't know why, but something is telling me I should find her."

Garrett rolled his eyes, "Give me the brush."

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm going to help you find her." Logan set the brush in Garrett's hand and slumped on the couch, leaning back against the cushions to try to alleviate the pulsing in his head, "I've been trying to get you to settle down with _one_ girlfriend for years. If this might help you find the perfect girl, then I'll help."

"Thanks man, but what are you going to do with the brush? Are you some kind of psychic who can channel a person's energy and aura from their object?"

Garrett shot him an incredulous look that screamed 'Are you a fucking idiot?'.

"No Logan." He rolled his eyes, "This brush is definitely custom made. This is the kind of personal brush like a monogrammed handkerchief. So I'm pretty sure there should be some initials on here somewhere. Or something like that."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess that makes more sense."

Garrett nodded and critically inspected the brush, twisting it to and fro to see if he could find any names or symbols in the leaf and floral pattern. These things were tricky. But he was nothing if not meticulous (some liked to call him anal), and he was very good at finding hidden things. Where's Waldo was no match for him!

But this was really a magnificent brush! The cut, the color, the feel of the laminated wood. It was well kept for. Clearly this girl Logan slept with took care of her stuff. And she had pretty good taste in accessories.

When he turned it upside down one more time, he noticed one petal on a rose was squiggly lined where it should have been straight. It was a tiny spot, and could easily be seen as a mistake the constructor made, but Garrett knew better. He brought it close to his face and looked carefully at the spot. There it was. A J. and a K.

He held the brush in front of Logan's face, showing him the place where the initials were camouflaged in the floral design, "Here's your mystery girl. JK." He quickly interjected before Logan could make some stupid joke regarding 'just kidding'. He could see his best friend's face gearing up to crack the joke. "And please don't make a 'just kidding' joke."

"I wasn't going to make the joke." Logan laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. He so had been about to crack that joke. "So great. I know her initials. How do I find her?"

Garrett shrugged, resuming his cleaning activities, "Figure it out. There are lots of girls on this campus. Just ask them what their initials are. Or you could just talk to Lindy and the other girls. They know people on campus. Maybe they'll have an inkling as to who it was you slept with."

Logan frowned, "Oh yeah! Why don't I ask them?" Come to think of it, he was pretty sure the girls had also come to the party at some point. Maybe they could help narrow down who came and left.

"It's funny though…" Garrett said offhandedly.

"What is?"

"It's just that, I swear I've seen that brush somewhere before. I'm not sure where or when, but I've seen it in the past."

Logan looked back down at it. He hadn't paid much attention when he had picked it up from his bathroom counter, but yeah. Garrett had a point. There was something oddly familiar about the brush. It was like he had seen it in the past or something. Maybe he didn't know where, but the recognition was there.

"You're right…"

This whole thing was so weird. The girl's smell was familiar. The brush was familiar. Now he was really intrigued. He wanted to find the girl. He would go talk to Lindy and the others and try to figure out who this mysterious woman was.

"Alright thanks Garrett. I'll go ask the girls."

"Good." Garrett looked annoyed, "Now can you seriously get out of here and put some clothes on? Not only are you getting the couch wet, but you've got hickeys all over you and it's gross to look at!"

Logan laughed at his neurotic friend's disgruntled expression and picked himself up with a loud grunt to finish getting ready. As soon as he got some food and hangover medicine in him, he would head to the girl's apartment to ask them if they knew anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**I've gotten a couple of reviews stating I don't update fast enough so I felt I should address those:  
><strong>

**I'm sorry if you feel I am not updating as quickly as you would like, _however_, as a student with exams coming up and someone who holds a part time job 7 days a week for a good four hours, I don't have the time to be updating every week. I know it's unfortunate, and I know it irritates you guys. I'm sorry about that, but there is nothing I can do to make it go faster. Yes, I will do my best to update as best as I can, but I cannot put aside my important work all for the sake of writing my stories. School and work always come first for me. As it should for you. I'll continue to do my best to update as frequently as I can, but I am making no promises that they will be as fast as you want. I'm sorry if that annoys you, but that's just the way it is. Good news is, in two weeks time, I will be done with my semester and you can expect a ton more updates of the story, if I haven't finished it by then.**

**So please bear with it, and please don't give me a hard time for not updating as fast as you would like. I do my best with my limited time!**

**Cheers! :D:D  
><strong>

**Thank you for reviewing everyone :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own IDDI and I'm only using the characters to entertain!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Where is that damn blowdryer?" Jasmine muttered under her breath, opening Lindy's bathroom cabinet to check if maybe her best friend had borrowed it and forgotten to return it to its proper place. It wasn't there.<p>

"Hey Lindy?" she shouted to the living room, poking her head out into the hallway, "Where's the blowdryer?"

There was no response.

"…Lindy?" she shouted again. "…Delia? Anyone home?"

Frowning in annoyance, she headed to the main room of their apartment, rubbing her head with the towel so she wouldn't drip all over the carpet. The living room was deserted, and it didn't seem like anyone was home. Jasmine saw a yellow post-it on the fridge and went to check it out.

_Hey Jaz. Deels has a Nerds R Us meeting tonight, and I'm going out to see a movie with that cutie from the game that gave me his number. Remember him? Gorgeous McDreamy Smexy Pants? There's some soup on the fridge if you're hungry. Delia ate all the leftover shrimp scampi and no way I was gonna cook for you._

_Hugs and kisses babe._

_P.S: I borrowed your super cute red frock. I would've asked you, but you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you._

Jasmine rolled her eyes and pulled the can of soup from on top of the fridge, responding to her stomach's loud grumbling. The expiration date on the can was April. Of the _previous_ year.

"Bitches…" she grumbled under her breath.

They always left her to fend for herself whenever she woke up from hangover naps. Groaning in annoyance, after rummaging around and through their mess of leftovers in the fridge, she finally pulled some ingredients to make some black bean noodles. She didn't want to cook but that was better than starving.

Flipping the switch on their vintage home stereo, she tuned the FM radio to a 70s station she liked to play when she was recovering from hangovers. Don't ask her why. She just enjoyed it.

She set the cut veggies to heat on the frying pan, rubbing her wet hair as she waited for the heat to increase to proper temperature.

The lag in activities left her mind wandering back to the events earlier that morning. Jasmine's shoulders slumped in fatigue. The little bit of peace she had been feeling in her mind after her long nap was completely destroyed, and she felt trepidation once again at what she would have to do.

Sure, right now, she wasn't on edge because she wasn't seeing Logan, but how long could she avoid him before he became suspicious? Their group didn't have as much time to hang out some days, but if she never showed up to their gatherings, it would eventually be noticeable.

What would she do about The _Incident_? So maybe she was a little happy about accidentally sleeping with Logan, but what difference did it make if he didn't care for her or have any feelings for her? He was a flirt by nature, and she certainly didn't want to get worked up about anything, especially if he had no intentions to follow it up with a relationship.

"So that's it…" she muttered under her breath, realizing why she was so messed up by the situation in the first place.

She was scared to tell him about what happened because she was afraid he wouldn't want to be with her for the long run. If Logan found out they slept together and decided it meant nothing, it would destroy her. She nodded slowly, finally understanding why it had freaked her out so much.

"Well that just means he can never know then." She decided, stirring the cucumbers and onions in the pan to keep them from sticking.

There was no way she was ever going to tell him. And that way, there was no way she could ever get her heart broken.

"That's it!" she clapped her hands together as if getting rid of some dust, "I rid myself of this issue for life. It never happened!"

~.~.~

"On the radio! Whooooooaaa~ On the radio!"

As her noodles boiled in the pot, Jasmine ran her hands through her dry hair next to the kitchen sink, getting out some of the bigger knots while singing along to one of her favorite tunes on the radio. She heard the sound of the doorbell and froze in her motions, turning down the radio and straining her ears to see if she had heard correctly.

_That's probably Delia…_

The doorbell rang again, and she set her stirring spoon down, going to the door to open it for her friend.

"Hey Deels. I made food, but I'm not sharing so you'll have to find—"

It wasn't Delia at the door.

Jasmine choked on her spit, yelping in surprise.

It was just her luck that she finally found her resolve, and _he_ showed up! What the hell was her life?!

"You okay there Jasmine?"

She swallowed thickly and whacked her chest, trying to get control of herself. And her face. She was absolutely positive her cheeks were turning pink.

"Yeah, I'm good…" she tapered off, frowning when she realized Logan wasn't paying attention.

Logan wasn't looking at her face. He was looking at her legs.

_Quite intensely, might I add_.

Frowning, Jasmine shifted in her position, moving to the right to see if his gaze would follow. It did.

Okay. So yeah. He was definitely looking at her legs. Checking them out maybe? Then again, she _was_ wearing her lounging shorts, a pair of tiny shorts that barely covered her tush. They were the perfect pair of shorts to entice the male species with her well-crafted, smoothly shaven, long legs.

"Take a picture, Logan. It'll last a lifetime." She commented drily, nonchalantly crossing her legs one in front of the other. (And mentally squealing in delight.)

Logan shook his head, as if he was clearing his thoughts and gave her a sheepish smile, "Sorry." He pointed to the juncture where her upper legs connected, "You look like you had a good night."

_What the heck was he talking… Oh_.

The hickeys.

Jasmine burned red and pulled her t-shirt down even farther, trying to hide some of the evidence.

"That's none of your business, hickey man!" she snapped, getting defensive and embarrassed. He had seen the hickeys! There couldn't be anything more embarrassing than Logan finding out that she'd had a rowdy night. Even if he was the one who put them there. It was still awkward! Was that what he had been staring at?

Logan laughed, rubbing his neck, "Hickey man?"

"Shut up! You have more hickeys than I do on your neck!"

"Can I come in?"

She blinked rapidly, trying to understand what he was asking, "Uh… um, well, you know, Lindy isn't here."

"That's fine. I didn't really want to ask Lindy." He held up a couple of drinks from Starbucks. "Mocha Fraps. Bought them as a gift."

"A gift? That doesn't sound much like you."

"Well, not so much a gift as a bribe."

"_That_ sounds like you." she chuckled, stepping aside and letting him in. She tried to keep her nerves down as he followed her to the other side of their kitchen island. They were alone in this apartment, but that didn't mean she had to act odd. If she acted anything less than normal, he would be suspicious. Besides, it didn't seem like he was worked up about who he slept with. And it didn't seem like he cared all that much. This probably wouldn't be too bad. She just had to act normal.

Jasmine swallowed deeply and steeled her face back to a normal expression before spinning around and facing his direction. She mixed her noodles in the pot slowly, keeping her mind on her cooking to keep from having to look directly at him. It was necessary since she kept seeing him naked…

"I'm trying to find someone…" Logan continued, "Hey that smells good! Whatcha making?"

…And to be honest, it wasn't such a bad view. She tilted her head and remembered the image of his tousled hair and sweaty back when he was lying in the bed while she made her escape. He really had spectacular sex hair… Seriously. Mmm mmm mmm… That was some nice imagery…

"Uh Jaz? You okay? You've been spilling water out of your pot for a while now." his eyes were narrowed. She was staring at him vacantly.

Jasmine gasped and shook her head rapidly, dropping the mixing spoon. "Oh right. Uh yeah! I'm good." She ran a hand through her fluffy hair, laughing nervously, "Yeah, I'm good."

Logan frowned, "Anywaaaays, crazy." He pushed one of the coffee drinks forward, "I need a favor. This is my payment."

"A favor? What for?" Jasmine picked up the drink, inspecting it for any kind of dangers or hazards to her health. Logan had a habit of buying things for people and then "improving" them. The last thing she wanted to do was drink something with a hint of Gatorade mixed in for electrolytes. Or worse. She took a sip of the drink tentatively.

"Well I'm looking for a girl. I slept with someone yesterday, and I can't figure out who it was."

Jasmine choked on her drink and set it down rapidly, her cheeks turning pink. Some of it spilled on her hand and dribbled on her chin, and she grabbed some napkins to clean herself up.

_Oh God…_

"Hey, hey! Are you okay? This is the second time I've seen you choke in only a few minutes." Logan was concerned with her behaviour.

Jasmine raggedly tried to catch her breath and turned off the stove, trying to keep her fingers from shaking. Dammit! It was just her luck that Logan _wanted_ to find the girl. But then again, there was no need to get worried. She could just convince him it wasn't such a good idea and then everything would be all right, right?

"Are you sure you want to find her Logan? I mean, if she left before you woke up, doesn't that mean that she's not interested? It's better that you cut your losses." Jasmine threw away the napkin and picked up the Mocha Frappuccino, taking a huge gulp to try and calm herself down.

"That's what I thought too at first, until I found this!"

Logan yanked out a brush from his jacket pocket, and upon seeing it, Jasmine spewed out everything she had just put in her mouth in shock. The drink sprayed all over the kitchen table, and Logan jumped back in alarm.

_Why the fuck does he have my brush?!_

Logan wiped some of the spittle that got on his hand off on his jeans in disgust, "You know, you're seriously jumpy today. What's your deal?"

"Where the hell did you get that?!" Jasmine exclaimed, gripping the counter so hard, her fingertips had gone white. She hadn't even realized her emergency brush had been missing from her purse!

"She left it in my bathroom this morning…" he tapered off.

_Crap! I must have left it when I went to his bathroom to freshen up! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Logan frowned and looked up when he realized what she had said, "Wait… Do you know whose brush this is?"

"Huh?" Shit. Jasmine tried to make her face as innocent eyed and neutral as possible, "No! Of course not! I've never seen this brush in my life." She scoffed, "Of course I don't know whose brush that is."

"You sure?" His eyes narrowed, "You looked pretty surprised when you saw it. Not to mention your little freak out just now."

"I'm positive Logan. I've never seen that brush before in my life. I-I just thought it was pretty!" She insisted, sweat dripping down her back and armpits. But how was she supposed to get it back now? Hopefully, Logan hadn't found the initials on the brush yet. It would take someone with a keen eye for minute details to be able to see it and Logan was not —

"Garrett also found some initials on the brush. A J and a K. So I need your help finding girls on this campus with the initials J and K."

Garrett. Of course.

_Damn you Garrett and your anal retentiveness!_

Well this was just one big clusterfuck. Was the world out to get her or something?! Jasmine had made the mistake to sleep with him and now just when she made the decision to pretend it never happened and drop it from her life, Logan decided to pursue. This was so out of character for him! Lindy was always complaining about Logan's frequent sexual escapades, and how he never gave a crap. Why did he suddenly decide to grow a conscious and return the brush now?! She had to convince him not to pursue his interest!

"There are over 8000 people on this campus Logan. Finding a girl with the initials JK will be a lot of hard work… This isn't worth getting caught up in."

"While that may be true, we can narrow it down to the girls who came to the party last night. At least one of them has to be the one."

Jasmine released a long, tired breath through her mouth. "Why do you need my help?" Quite frankly, she didn't want to help him. She didn't want to possibly open up any chances for him to realize that it was her.

To be honest, she was surprised neither Logan nor Garrett had suspected her in the first place. But then again, she guessed that did make sense. Afterall, who slept with best friend anyway? Jasmine supposed at the very least, she could guide him on some wild goose chase until he got tired of looking and gave up. Somewhere along the way, she could snatch up her brush and get it back and just make him think he lost it.

"You know tons of people on campus, don't you? Could you help me compile a list of girls with these initials?"

"Sure. Why not…" Jasmine picked up her fallen towel, and cut off the radio, the sick feeling in her stomach growing. "But don't be surprised if you don't find her Logan. This _could_ be a very unsuccessful mission." It _would_ be a very unsuccessful mission. She would make sure of that.

"Thanks Jaz. I owe you one." Logan's eyes lit up as if he got an idea, "Hey! You had an ONS last night too, right. I can help you find someone, if you want?"

"No, there's no need. Besides, I already know who it was…" she mumbled.

"Yeah? Who's the guy?" He gestured to the hickeys, interested in finding out who she'd nailed this time.

Jasmine's eyes narrowed. "Just some idiot that doesn't know when to let go when he should. If he knows what's good for him, he should just leave well enough alone." She stated cryptically.

Logan didn't catch the jab. "Well that's kind of harsh. He probably just likes you, Jasmine."

She snorted, "Oh yeah. He likes me alright. As a _friend_."

"Well friends don't just sleep with other friends. At least, not unless they like each other."

"Or they're drunk." She muttered under her breath.

"I'm sure the reason he won't back off is because he likes you more than a friend."

"Doubt it… He's already shown his indifference through many years." It was kind of interesting getting Logan's perspective. Of course, it was amusing how he was misunderstanding and didn't realize she was referring to him and a whole other situation, but oddly enough, it was reassuring her about her place in his heart.

"Jasmine, I'm telling you. A guy doesn't just sleep with one of his girl friends for no reason. He's got to like her to some degree."

She paused in mixing her noodles and vegetables in the black bean paste and looked up, scrutinizing his expression. Was he trying to say something subliminally, or was she looking too much into this? Logan wasn't all that clever, and judging by his expression, she didn't think he had any hidden meanings behind his words. It was probably just her wishful thinking.

"Thanks Logan. That does make me feel a little better." She lied. His words were reassuring, but he was assuming the two friends were sober. In their situation, their inhibitions had been dropped rather extensively, so she didn't think it applied. Would he still have slept with her had they been sober? She didn't think so. And there was no way she was going to ask. Not yet anyway. It was too soon, and Logan was too alert for her to bring up such an odd and suspicious question.

He shrugged, "Hey no problem. So when do we start looking for her?"

"How about I compile a list of your possible candidates, and then we can start looking for your mystery girl tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. Thanks."

He stood up with the rest of the coffee to leave, and Jasmine realized she wanted to spend more time with him. These days, it wasn't often that they got some alone time together, and even though she couldn't stop seeing the image of his adorable butt and legs tangled in those sheets, that didn't mean that she didn't want to hang out. They were still friends first, even though she was pining for him.

"Hey, Logan? Do you wanna, you know, watch some TV or something?" she shrugged, though her heart was racing. "You're bored. I'm bored. We can chill here a while."

_Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes._

"Really? Thanks." He said gratefully, "Garrett's pretty pissed about the trashed apartment, and he's been driving me nuts all day with his cleaning and complaining. I just wanna get away from that for a while."

"Well then allow me to provide the escape." She mock bowed, "We've got some chips in the upper cabinets near the microwave. But _don't_ touch those pita chips. Those are Delia's. And you _know_ how she feels about her chips."

"Noted."

He went off to get the snacks, and Jasmine sighed in relief as she headed to their living room's couch with her bowl of noodles. This wasn't so bad. Sure, she could never look at Logan the same ever again, but she could still talk to him normally and hang out with him. This would be a piece of cake. As long as he never found out they had slept together, they would be fine.

This would be her little secret for life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh would you look at that :) A faster update hehehe. Please enjoy and consider this my method of making peace.  
><strong>

**Prepare for a bit more foul chapter. I feel like this story isn't dirty enough. And I like dirtiness ;3 So from now on I'm upping the ante and the vulgarity.  
><strong>

**Thank you for reviewing everyone :) Very much appreciated!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own IDDI and I'm only using the characters to entertain!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Logan sat up slowly with a groan, mind racing, sweat staining his sheets, and a severe case of blue balls. It was almost too painful to move.<p>

Okay, so Logan had had wet dreams before. He was a twenty year old guy with an active sex drive. It wasn't uncommon for him to have a particularly raunchy dream every once in a while. So he never usually got worked up about dreams of doing hot women. And he never got worked up about waking up with morning wood. It came with the territory. A quick wank in the shower could easily take care of that.

But this particular dream wasn't like the other ones. It was strange. For one thing, it came fragmented and disjointed. It was like a broken scene from a movie. He could see himself screwing the girl, and he could see them _moving_, but the girl's face was a total blank, either obscured by her hair or just a blur. And just when he thought he could see her face, the scene would change. It was one of the oddest and most frustrating dreams he had ever had. Especially because he had woken up right before he came.

The girl in question, he could see that she had long chestnut brown hair, but that was just about all he could remember. No doubt this was a recollection of Saturday night. But now he was even more curious as to _whom_ she was. And he couldn't for the life of him remember how they had gotten to his room in the first place. Who _was_ she?

Annoyed at his inability to remember, he slipped out of bed, pulling off his sweaty boxers and throwing them into his dirty laundry pile. His digital clock read 5:00 PM. Well, he'd definitely slept through all his classes. Whatever. He had bigger things to worry about than Stat.

He was rummaging around his drawers for a clean towel halfheartedly when his door suddenly opened.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead!" Jasmine shouted loudly and energetically.

"Hmm…?"

He turned to look over his shoulder and saw Jasmine at his door out of the corner of his eye, who promptly squealed and slammed his door shut.

"Are you an idiot?! Why didn't you warn me you were changing?!" Jasmine exclaimed through the door.

"You came in of your own accord." He fought the urge to laugh. "You should really learn to knock. What if you walked in on something?"

"Shut up!"

Logan laughed and wrapped the clean towel around his waist. He walked to the door, opening it nonchalantly, although he wondered if Jasmine had seen his "little" problem. Oh well. No use trying to hide it now.

She was standing facing the opposite wall from his door with her arms crossed, tapping her foot on the ground in annoyance. His gaze dropped straight to her legs, and he was slightly disappointed to see she was wearing leggings today. Yesterday, he had originally been intrigued as to whether or not those _were_ hickeys on her legs, but he wasn't going to lie. After a while, he knew he had just been checking them out. Could you blame him? She had some really nice legs. It had been difficult to take his eyes off them, especially while they were watching TV, and she kept rearranging her position and finding new ways to torture him with the tantalizing images. He didn't know what it was about legs, but damn, they were a definite turn on.

_Whoa…_

He stopped the direction of his thoughts before they got crazy. Sure Jasmine had attractive legs, but that was no reason to lust after them like a horny school boy. She was his best friend. If she knew where his thoughts had been leading him yesterday, she'd probably bash his head in with their econ book. Then again. He couldn't help it. He was definitely a leg man.

"What're you doing here anyway?" he asked.

She turned around, and her frown slowly fell as her gaze slid down from his face, down to his neck, past his chest, no doubt to the little problem he hadn't had a chance to take care of yet. She looked dazed.

_What's this? Is little Jasmine getting turned on?_

Shit… _He_ was getting turned on by the way she was looking at his crotch. If she saw him react, he'd never be able to live down the embarrassment. She'd mock him for life. And then she'd probably tell Lindy and Delia and _they'd _mock him for life. He had to control the situation.

"See something you like Jasmine?" he quipped, fighting the blush that threatened to overtake his face, "Take a picture. It'll last a lifetime."

"No." She snapped her gaze back up to his, answering snidely though her cheeks were slowly rouging. "I've already seen you naked anyway."

Well that was news to him. Logan frowned, "Wait what? When?"

Jasmine's eyes went wide, and she licked her lips nervously. "When we were kids! Y-you know? When we went to the pool and your shorts came off?"

Logan remembered going to the pool a lot with his friends, but he definitely didn't remember losing his trunks. That was something that would be unforgettable to a kid. Jasmine looked like she was mentally cursing herself in her mind.

"That doesn't sound familiar at all." He said slowly.

"Well it happened, okay?" She spun on her heel, storming off to their living room. "I have the list ready so can you hurry up and get done showering so we can get this over with?"

He watched her go with an amused smile on his face. Jasmine was so cute when she was flustered. It was fun to rile her up.

But she was right. They had a job to do, and he couldn't waste any more time. The state of his mornings depended on this!

~.~.~

"Alright." Logan emerged from the kitchen with a bowl of cereal. "What do you have?"

He plopped down next to Jasmine and duly noted how she seemed to stiffen and scootch slightly away from him. Was she still feeling awkward about earlier? He didn't think it would bother her that much. Their whole group of friends were comfortable with each other and had been around each other for years, so one of them was bound to walk in on the other naked. Hell, during their freshman year, Delia had walked in on Garrett using the bathroom and no one had made such a big fuss. Well, except Garrett. He had been offended that Delia had laughed so hard.

"Well," Jasmine flipped through a mini notepad, mentally counting off the names, "I found all the girls on campus with first and last names JK. And then I realized the two initials could be for a double name, so I added girls with double names JK. And then I realized that JK could be first and middle name so I added _those_ girls. And then I realized JK could be middle and last name if they go by middle name so I added _those_ girls. And then I realized JK could have been a dude—"

Logan cut her off. He was not amused, "She was a girl, trust me."

Jasmine had a devious smile on her face, "How do you know Logie? Weren't you super drunk? How do you know it wasn't a guy?"

"Because she had long chesnut brown hair!" he asserted, but he couldn't deny that his resolve had slipped a bit. He couldn't remember what he'd seen in the dream… Did she have boobs? Or was it a flat chest?

Jasmine's grin grew, and she bit her lip to keep from smiling outright, "I dunno Logan… There are some guys with pretty long hair on campus…"

She had a point. That'd be a pretty new experience though. He was pretty sure he would remember sleeping with a guy. Besides, Garrett said he'd heard _her_ all night.

"Okay… Let's just say, for the sake of simplicity, that it was a girl."

"Fine." She crossed off a bunch of names on the list, "At first, I was going to cross names off based off of their year, but then I realized that if we were all drunk at the party, how would we even know the year of the people who came in? It's not like there's any way to check. I mean, maybe Garrett would know, but it's not like he knows every person in every year."

"True…" Logan munched on the Cocoa Puffs, deep in thought. He was starting to realize that this job was much harder than he originally assumed. Jasmine was watching him out of the corner of her eye with thinly veiled anticipation on her face.

"We can always stop this wild goose chase, you know? You don't _have_ to look for her."

"No way!" he exclaimed, "I have to find her."

Jasmine looked momentarily disappointed, but she quickly amended her expression and looked back at her list. "You said she had brown hair just now, right?"

"Yeah, chestnut brown, I think."

"Would you stop saying chestnut brown?" Jasmine rolled her eyes to the sky, "The colour is _caramel_, not chestnut brown. Gosh. At least get it right."

He stared at her, wondering how the heck she knew that. Jasmine bit her lip and made a face, looking like she was mentally banging her head against a wall.

"…What? How do you—"

"You and Garrett don't know a thing about hair colour so I figured you probably got it wrong." She quickly interjected, scribbling rapidly in her notepad to avoid his questioning gaze, "I just connected the dots. She probably had highlights in her hair, right? Most girls do these days. And it's probably lighter than Delia's right?

"…Yeah?" he was unconvinced.

"I just guessed that cuz most girls like to put lighter shades in their hair." She took a deep breath and said through clenched teeth, "Kind of like my hair, right?"

Logan stared at her hair. Actually, now that he thought about it, it was a lot like her hair. Same colour and everything. He nodded in surprise.

"Yeah! I think it's the exact same colour!"

"So then yeah. It's common sense that it is caramel brown. It's a very common colour. Brings out the cheekbones." She continued to scribble, "Don't make a big deal. We girls are very perceptive."

"Okay. So then doesn't that rule out a lot of people?" he continued, setting his bowl down once he had finished drinking the now chocolate milk. "I mean not many people have that exact colour. Let's just compare it to yours and we can cross out a bunch of girls."

"Umm… It's not that simple." Jasmine added quickly, "You see, girls are always changing their hair colour and stuff. Just because she was caramel on Saturday, doesn't mean she'll be a caramel today."

"But aren't the chances that she dyed her hair really low?"

"Don't underestimate girls, Logan. If they want to change their colour, they could do it within seconds."

He frowned, pensively, "So what does that mean? We can't cross off any of the girls with blonde or red hair or any other shades?"

"Yupp, that's exactly what that means!" she replied. A little too happily if you asked him.

His shoulders slumped in annoyance, and he groaned. "But that could take _ages_ if we can't cross anybody out!"

"I know!" She said cheerfully, a huge grin on her face as she wrote some more names down on the list, "Doesn't it make you want to quit?"

"How many names are on your list?" he braced himself for the worst.

"Four hundred and twenty-seven girls. Freshman through seniors."

"Four hundred and twenty seven?!"

It was way worse than he thought. That could take them the rest of the semester to find all those girls!

"Isn't that a lot of girls, Logan?"

He groaned again, dropping his head in his hands, "Yeah. That's more than I was expecting."

"Mmhmm. So _now_ doesn't it make you want to quit while you're ahead?"

"I can't say that I don't want to quit…" he muttered.

"Good! Then you should quit!" Jasmine stood up rapidly, beginning to walk away, "Let's just end this charade and you can forget all about this!"

"Nuh uh!" Logan grabbed her wrist before she was out of reach and yanked her back onto the couch. She fell on the couch with a loud plop and an 'oof', and her legs landed on his lap. Her face flared up, and she blushed to her ears.

Huh. What a weird reaction.

"I'm not giving up before fighting." She pouted and crossed her arms across her chest, turning her face away in annoyance. What was up with her? It was like she really wanted him not to find the girl for some reason. Was this one of those signals Lindy was always telling him about? Was he supposed to be reading more into this? But from how she was behaving, wouldn't that mean she liked him? But this was Jasmine he was talking about. There was no way she could possibly like him. …But then why was she so adamant in him not looking for the girl?

"Why are you so dead set on me not finding her?"

Jasmine stiffened and tried to pull her legs off his lap, but he held them down, fixing her with a suspicious look. She glanced back at him nervously before turning away again and looking out the window. He could see the blush deepening on her face. Had Jasmine always blushed this much in the past? He never noticed before.

"I-I'm not… I just don't want to be dragged all across campus just to find your mystery girl…" she muttered.

Logan chuckled softly. She really was cute when she was all flustered, "How about I make it up to you then? I'll take you out to dinner one night. On me."

He could see the smile she was trying to keep off of her face. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, biting her lip cutely, "Anywhere I want?"

"Anywhere you want." He reiterated.

"Add a movie to that deal, and I promise I won't complain about the search." She added, glancing at him quickly and then looking away as if she recalled something.

"Sure! It's a date."

"I accept then."

The small smile on her face grew then, and Logan found himself staring at her. Jasmine was cute when she was flustered, but she was definitely her most beautiful when she was smiling. And oddly enough, it made him want to run his hand up and down the smooth expanse of her legs.

_When did I become such a perv?_

And suddenly he had déjà vu.

Wait a minute.

That smile.

He recognized that small, slightly bashful smile.

Jasmine had been at the party. Jasmine had been _smiling_ at the party. She'd been smiling at _him_! But when did that happen? Had they been sitting like this at the party? No wait… He was pretty sure there'd been someone on his lap at some point. Had it been Jasmine?

Logan was about to ask her when Garrett came into the apartment looking exhausted. He saw them on the couch and made a face.

"Jasmine? Wasn't expecting you here. Why're you guys sitting like that?"

As if suddenly realizing their odd position, Jasmine's eyebrows skipped, and she yanked her legs off Logan's lap.

"What? Two friends can't chill together, Garrett?" she snapped, fixing him with a poignant glare.

"Geez, calm down. I was just wondering…"

"Hmph!" she crossed her arms and turned away, her nose in the air.

Logan laughed at her behaviour. He didn't know why she was so peeved at Garrett, but his resulting affronted expression was pretty funny.

"What are you guys doing, anyway?"

Logan picked up the notepad and flapped it in the air, "Jaz compiled a list of girls with JK and said she'd help me look for them."

"Oh yeah?" Garrett said, dropping his cleats and some of his equipment in the corner of the living room, arranging them neatly for tomorrow. "How many girls?"

"Four hundred and twenty-seven." Logan said. Jasmine looked proud at the mention of the number of girls she had found.

"Can I see?" Logan handed him the pad when he walked over. Garrett looked impressed as he skimmed through the names, "Looks pretty thorough. But this is assuming the girl you slept with goes to this school. She could have been a friend's invite. She could even be from a neighbouring university."

Logan's jaw dropped slowly, "Shit. I didn't think about that! What does that mean? I have to ask every girl in the entire world?!"

Jasmine hopped up, "That's a great idea! That way you can cover all your bases!" She was too giddy, and Logan shot her an annoyed glare.

"Seriously, Jasmine? Why do sound so pleased?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Cuz it's funny."

Garrett rubbed his chin in thought as he continued read the list. Jasmine had probably gone through the entire school roster just to find all those names. She had a pretty decent number of girls on this list. That was a lot of JK's to find. It was such thorough work, it could even give some of Garrett's work a run for his money.

He flipped a page and something caught his eye.

_Wait… _he thought, _Kahn, Hayley Joanna. Karey, Jessica. No… that's not right_.

He knew those two girls. Both of them were cheerleaders on the football team and were in their year. But he remembered seeing another name in between their names in their class roster. Usually there was another name… Another name… Kai - something? Kal- something? …Kan- something…?

_Kang! Kang, Jasmine!_

His hand fell from his chin, and he looked up at Jasmine, who was blowing raspberries at an annoyed Logan.

And then it hit him.

"Hey Jasmine, I think you forgot a name on your list." He said slowly, fixing her with a meaningful stare.

"Who'd she forget?" Logan asked.

"Someone we all know. Someone who's closer than you think…"

Jasmine suddenly stiffened, and her jaw set with a resounding click. A frightening chill seemed to have seeped into her eyes.

She turned jerkily to him and gave him a big, fake smile, one that she reserved for guys she was about to beat the crap out of. Figuratively, of course.

"No. I. Didn't." She said through grit teeth, challenging him with her flashing eyes.

"Oh yes you did." Garrett said, his own smile growing. "The most obvious name that should be on here! And the one that should have been the first!" He slapped his hand to his forehead, "I can't _believe_ I missed it! It's so obvious, it was under my nose the entire time!"

"Who?!" Logan asked, intrigued, "Who's the girl?!"

"There is no other girl!" She roared. Suddenly, Jasmine was in front of Garrett and ripped the notepad out of his hands. "Hey Garrett, can I talk to you in private for a second?" She yanked him by the collar to the hallway before he had a chance to protest. He yelped and followed as best as he could, trying to keep himself from being choked by her death grip on his clothes.

When they were out of hearing distance from the living room, she let him go.

"Would you be careful?" Garrett fixed his clothes and brushed off some imaginary dirt, "This is cashmere!"

"Alright spill. How did you know?" she inquired, glaring up at him with her arms crossed.

"How did I know that you're the girl who slept with Logan, you mean?"

She cringed, but nodded slowly and stiffly.

"It's elementary my dear Watson!"

She gave him a blank look.

"Really? Sherlock Holmes?" Her blank stare remained, "It's like his quote!"

"Just answer my question." She rolled her eyes. She had done so well to cover her tracks. So how the hell was he able to figure it out so easily?! Stupid Garrett and his stupid anal retentiveness!

"Well, I saw that your name should have been in between two girls in our class roster."

"What? Are you fucking serious?" Her cover had been blown because of a damn vacancy in the class roster?

"Yeah. Your plan would have worked had you done the names fully alphabetically instead of alphabetically and by year. I recognize patterns pretty easily, so when I saw your name wasn't in between two people from our year, that triggered recognition."

What the actual fuck… Garrett was a pretty scary guy.

"That still doesn't explain how you figured out it was me."

"Well that part wasn't easy. But I just put two and two together. I remember you used to have a crush on Logan in high school, but you never told him. So of course you'd want to hide something of this caliber." He shrugged, "It wasn't enough evidence, but then I realized you're wearing leggings today. In 87 degree weather…"

"So? You're wearing a cashmere sweater?"

"Yes, but I _always _wear cashmere. I'm used to wearing sweaters in the heat. You, Lindy, and Delia wouldn't be caught dead in anything long on a hot day like this."

"That's a little bit of a stretch, isn't it?"

"Not unless you're trying to hide something on your legs that anyone could see and recognize what you were up to on the weekend. And I _know_ Logan's a leg man. No doubt you're hiding something embarrassing. Like his hickeys!"

Jasmine's blush told him all he needed to know.

"Speaking of which, why don't you just put a cold spoon on it? Won't that make it go away?"

"Yeah, because I'm definitely going to put a cold frickin object near my crotch." she said sarcastically.

He cringed, "Gross. TMI. I didn't think it would be that far up."

"Whatever Garrett. Those are just conjectures. How did you come up with anything definitive?"

"Well to me, that also wasn't enough evidence to reach a sound and satisfying conclusion. Until I realized that you like to accessorize. A _lot_. Of course you'd have a monogrammed brush. Which made me realize that the reason the brush looked so familiar is because I'd seen you use it in the past when you had a Hair-mergency and needed to freshen up in the presence of a cute boy!

It all adds up! The JK on the brush! The leggings in hot weather! The lack of your name on the list of girls! Your insistence on putting several girls on the list! _You're_ Logan's mystery girl! _You're_ the girl he slept with!"

"Okay, okay! Would you keep it down?!" she slapped her hand over his mouth. He was getting too excited and when he got excited, he got loud, and if he got loud, Logan would hear which would be the _absolute_ worst thing to ever happen! "So what if I'm the girl? Y-you can't tell him anything! I know you can't keep secrets, but this is one you absolutely cannot tell, or I'll send those photos of you dressed as little bo peep from junior year out to everyone!"

"Calm down! There's no need to blackmail. I wasn't planning on telling him anyway! But why don't you just tell him yourself?"

"And ruin our friendship over something like this?" She looked down, "He's not interested in me at all. If I tell him, what if he rejects me? Or worse… says it meant nothing? It'd ruin our friendships, Garrett. It'd ruin _me_… I can't risk telling Logan."

"Risk telling me what?" Logan walked into the hallway, a wary look on his face. Garrett and Jasmine had been gone a suspiciously long time, and he was wondering why. It didn't help that Jasmine had this guilty look on her face.

"N-nothing!" Garrett stammered, "What she was saying was that she couldn't risk telling you that she miscalculated the number of girls. There are actually four hundred and _fifty_-seven!"

Logan caught the discreet grateful look that Jasmine had sent to Garrett and narrowed his eyes. Something stank. They were hiding something from him. And he would find out.

"Yeah!" she pushed. "I miscalculated. Sorry. I didn't want to get your spirits down so I couldn't tell you." She brushed past them both and headed to the door, "Anyways, let's get going Logan. We have a lot of girls to find and not enough time to find them."

Logan didn't respond and stared at Garrett, who continued to avert his gaze. Definitely suspicious.

"Everything alright man?" Logan asked slowly.

Garrett opened his mouth to respond, but then Jasmine popped up in between them and pushed Logan toward the door while sending a piercing glare at Garrett that screamed 'Don't say anything, or else'.

"Yes, yes. Everything is fine. C'mon Logan. We don't have all day. Correction: all evening since you decided you wanted to sleep in until the night."

He would let it slide this time, but something undeniably weird was going on. His friends thought he was stupid, but Logan was a lot more perceptive than they gave him credit for. Logan wasn't an idiot.

Why had Jasmine been acting weird?

"What was that all about, Jasmine?" he asked when they were finally walking toward main campus.

"Nothing important." She sighed in exasperation.

Clearly it _was_ something important, seeing as how her shoulders were stiff as fuck, and her brows were so furrowed, he was sure if someone stuck a playing card in between them, it would stay.

"Is this about the girl I slept with?" She ignored him. Logan would not be deterred, "Is this about the guy you slept with?"

Her eye twitched involuntarily at the mention of him, although, she smoothed out her face and relaxed her body. Yupp. Definitely suspicious.

"It doesn't have to do with any of that. Just drop it okay Logan? It's really no big deal…"

Oh but it was. He knew his friends. _Both_ of them. And they had both been acting out of character. He would definitely be asking Garrett some questions later. Garrett squealed like a pig when put under pressure. Especially blackmail pressure. He'd get him later.

But he just found it so weird how both of them had been acting like they were keeping a pretty big—

_Wait a minute… _

_"Besides, I already know who it was…"_

_"Oh yeah. He likes me alright. As a _friend_."_

_"Doubt it…He's already shown his indifference through many years."_

Jasmine had slept with a friend, but she hadn't told him who it was when he asked. She said she knew him. Logan realized he had missed all the signs in front of him. There was no mistake about it.

Jasmine slept with Garrett.

Garrett was the friend who wouldn't leave well enough alone! No wonder she was so pissed off at him! No wonder she had looked like she wanted to bash his head in!

It all made sense now. Jasmine avoiding telling Logan who the guy she slept with was. The secret little meeting in the hallway. Garrett looking like he was keeping a secret. The secretive glance. The rush to end the conversation.

Jasmine and Garrett slept together, and they didn't want any of their friends to know because it would ruin the dynamic of the group!

Why hadn't Garrett told him? They were supposed to be BFFs. And here Garrett was always lecturing Logan about sleeping with different girls, but he slept with his best friend!

Who was he supposed to tell? Should he tell Lindy and Delia? They were their best friends too. But he didn't want to risk breaking the group dynamic. Then again, Lindy was pretty good at reading his mind. She would know. But he had to tell _someone_!

That's it. He would tell Lindy and Delia as soon as he was alone with them.

Jasmine turned around and gave him a weird look, "What's up with you? You look like a damn fish."

He set his hand on her shoulder softly, giving it a squeeze, "You poor thing. You've had to hold it in for so many ages. Well I support you!"

She frowned, looking at him like he was the dumbest person on the planet, "What? What are you talking about?"

He pulled her to him and enveloped her in a tight hug, squeezing the life out of her, "Shh… You don't have to pretend. It's going to be alright. Logan's here for you."

Jasmine didn't know what the heck was going on, but Logan smelled _amazing_. Like a mix of aftershave, a touch of deodorant, and slight hint of musk.

_Yummy_.

She sighed into the hug and wrapped her arms around his broadening back, rubbing her face against his firm chest.

"There, there, Jaz. Let it all out."

Screw looking for the girls. She would rather stay like this with Logan all night.

Is this what it felt like while they had made love? Because hot damn, now she _really_ wanted a reprise. Goodness. His warmth was _all-encompassing_. She could just feel every contour of his body against her own. Logan's arms around her felt like heaven.

Some sniffling broke her out of her self-induced arousal, and she frowned. Was Logan _crying_? But then he moved his head and she felt his nose pressed against her hair when he inhaled deeply.

She shoved him away from her, "What the hell?! Are you sniffing my hair?! You weirdo!"

Logan scratched his head, "It's not what you think. It's just that your hair smells like something, but I can't pinpoint the scent."

She gave him a deadpan look, "What are you trying to say? I smell like skunk or something?"

"No! It smells really nice. I just can't figure it out. Do you use like a special shampoo or something?"

"Well not really. I mean, my shampoo is vanilla scented but it's not like—"

"That's the scent!" he shouted.

"—it's that strong…" she finished, confused out of her mind. Why was he so excited?

Logan's arm came down slowly. Wait a second. That vanilla scent was the one he had smelled the morning after. He may not have been able to remember the girl's face, but his nose never failed him. He was certain this scent was the same as the one his mystery girl had left all over his sheets and pillow. The same scent that had sent his blood south... The same scent that was sending his blood south…

But that would mean Jasmine was…

"Would you stop staring at me like you've just found the Fountain of Youth and someone broke it before you could use it?" she slapped his arm, "We have work to do and people to find!" She stormed off, giving him no choice but to follow her.

Nah… Jasmine couldn't be her. He would know if he slept with Jaz, right? Lots of girls used the same makeup and hair products and equipment. Who's to say they didn't have the same shampoo?

Besides… the one Jasmine slept with on Saturday was Garrett…

His jaw clenched as he followed her. For some reason, that reminder bothered him. The more he thought about it, the worse his mood dropped.

He hadn't been particularly affected before. So why was he getting kind of annoyed now?


	6. Chapter 6

**Watched Tangled while writing this chapter LOL. My friends think I'm weird for thinking cartoon characters are attractive but hot _dayum_, Eugene is a smexy bag of smexiness! Seriously. I want a Eugene... Sigh... Did you guys know that apparently the animating studio had a "Hot Man Meeting" while they were deciding Eugene's design and asked all the women in the studio to tell them what they looked for in their ideal guy? If that's how they figured out how to design Flynn, then by all means, they should do that for EVERY movie. Two thumbs up from me!  
><strong>

**Anywayz, here's the new chapter! Next one coming pretty soon to a home computer near you (as in within 48 hrs from now... GET EXCITED XDDDD)**

**More perverse language to be expected in this chapter. Just cuz.**

**Thank you for reviewing everyone :) Very much appreciated! Seriously! I love every one of your individual reviews! It's such an awesome feeling and your reviews are what gets my blood pumping to keep writing and updating! Thank you so so so so much!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own IDDI and I'm only using the characters to entertain!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Logan needed to find this girl. And soon. Otherwise, he would never be able to sleep without waking up with the mother of all frickin boners. Correction: the mother of all <em>painful<em> frickin boners. Because his dreams? They were sadistic. They left him a sweaty, turned on mess, and just when he thought he would finally get some release, he'd wake up.

Just like that.

Right at the part he _needed_ to take him over the edge!

It was unfair. And because of all this, he'd ended up waking up _on_ _time_ for class! And then he had decided to _go_ to class to take his mind off of his restless nights. What a ridiculous scenario. It was rather comical when he thought about stuff like this happening to other people, but as the guy experiencing this torture, he didn't find it very funny right now. It was only a matter of time before his morning routine would no longer suffice in helping him get rid of his problem. He needed to find that girl!

And the search hadn't gone as smoothly as they had been hoping. The prior evening, he and Jasmine had spent a few hours targeting the freshman on the list. They figured since all the freshman lived in the same area on campus, it would be easier to find all those girls.

Oh, how wrong they had been.

They'd only managed to find thirty of the seventy something girls. It was rather flattering to see them fawn over him like he was some sort of celebrity, but none of them had been the one. He just had a hunch. And also Jasmine had been pretty sure none of them was the one either. She'd crossed off all the freshman on the list in annoyance and told him that no freshman would have gone to the party anyway. It was a valid excuse, but he couldn't help but swell with a bit of pride. She seemed jealous of all the attention he had gotten, if you asked him. When he had brought it up with her, she had stomped on his foot and stormed off.

This was so weird. It was like he was looking for Cinderella or something. A Cinderella who had an ONS, but still… A Cinderella nonetheless.

His mind wandered back to his dream. Maybe he could try to pick up some clues. Taking a hint from the internet, he had written the dream down so if he read it again, he'd be able to visualize it more clearly. It had worked and now he could remember it on cue.

Last night, in his dream, he had been like a third party in the room watching the action from a sort of distance. Like the other dreams, the angle had been from behind and all he could see was her back and her mussed hair… and some enticing leg. He felt himself stir in remembering the vivid dream and tucked away the images for later when he was in the privacy of his own room. It wouldn't do to get a boner while walking in the middle of campus.

"Get out of my frickin' way you idiot!" He heard Jasmine scream in the distance, "Yeah _you_. Move!"

Logan looked up from his phone and saw Jasmine ahead power walking to get to class on time. No doubt she had gotten stuck at lunch with Lindy while Lindy talked on and on about a date.

Man… he really needed to hang out with them less. This had to be a problem that he could now predict what conversations the girls would have.

He waved his arm, ready to call out to her when he stopped himself. And he just stared at her.

It was weird, but from the back, Jasmine kind of looked a lot like that girl from his dreams. Her build was the same. Her hair was the same length and colour. It had the same slight wave to it. Both the girl in his dreams, and Jasmine had a fringe. …Her legs were pretty similar too. The resemblance was uncanny. And then there was the fact that she had the same shampoo as the girl he slept with.

How was it that he was starting to find several matches for his girl with his best friend? It was odd to think about. Why did he keep trying to make the connection?

That couldn't be right though. Jasmine had slept with _Garrett _on Saturday. He needed to remember that. As long as he remembered that, he wouldn't keep thinking Jasmine was awfully similar to the mystery girl.

He shook off the thought, but watched her a bit more, squinting his eyes. Seriously though. If she just took off her top he could easily recreate the image from his dream—

_What the hell am I doing?!_

Logan shook his head to clear it of those inappropriate thoughts of his best friend and walked faster, catching up to her as she headed on her way.

"How's the search for Jamie Kimmel going?"

She barely spared him a glance. "Well apparently she's studying abroad so that name has been crossed off. What, you finally decided to go to class?"

He shrugged, easily matching Jasmine's ground breaking pace. It was no match for his long legs.

"I can't sleep anyway."

She finally turned to look at him, "Why not?"

"I keep having these dreams. The way they end make it pretty hard to stay asleep."

"You're having nightmares?" she crooned sympathetically, "I'm sorry. Maybe you should try drinking a bit of cough medicine before going to bed? It helped Delia when she kept having that alien invasion dream."

He snorted, "I never said they were nightmares, Jaz."

She frowned in confusion before realization dawned. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, slapping his arm. "Eww Logan! That's disgusting!"

"You asked…"

"No I did not! Do you think I want to know about your disgusting wet dreams?"

"I thought you might, since it pertains to the mystery girl."

Logan continued to walk, and didn't realize until several steps later when she didn't respond that Jasmine wasn't next to him anymore.

"Jasmine?" He turned around and saw her standing frozen in the middle of the sidewalk in the quad, staring off into space with a tense and apprehensive look on her face. He walked slowly to her, wondering why she had suddenly stopped. "You're going to be late to class, you know?"

She swallowed thickly, her lips pursed, "D-Did you see…?" she whispered.

"What?" he bent at the waist and craned his ears to see if he could hear her better.

"I-I mean…" she stammered, "In your dreams…" she couldn't finish the sentence and instead stared up at him uncertainly.

"If you're asking if I saw her face, the answer is no." He ran his hands through his hair in irritation, "The stupid dreams play like a series of broken records. Some parts repeat; it skips around. It's frickin' torture."

"Maybe they're the fragments of your memories from the drunken night…"

"No doubt." He sighed heavily, "It just blows you know… If I can't ever see her face, how am I supposed to enjoy the dream?"

"What _do_ you see in the dream?" She asked softly.

He eyed her warily, "What? You _want_ to hear about my dirty dream? You're not going to trick me and kick me in the nads or something, are you? They've already been through so much as it is."

"Just tell me!" Jasmine snapped, her facial expression roaring to life. "I want to know."

Logan stared at her momentarily before shaking his head in defeat. In what world did girls _want_ to hear about the dirty dreams guys had? This was about the weirdest thing that had ever happened to him. Even weirder than that time Delia had gotten drunk at a glow-in-the-dark rager and took off her dress shouting that she was free at last, and she had been glowing _green_. Then again… They all had been super wasted that night. Good times…

"Alright…Well, like I said, I never see her face. It's just her hair and some of her body, but never any of the good parts."

"And what are you guys doing?"

"Seriously? You want that much detail?" Logan coughed in his hand, feeling awkward about telling this to Jasmine. Why the heck was she so intrigued? And why was her intrigue turning him on, dammit! He never knew talking about a sex dream with a girl could be so hot. And the fact that she was acting totally chill about it made it even better. "It's just a bit of missionary stuff. Or she's on top of me. Riding me like she's on a bucking bronco."

"Okay, that's uh… _gross_." Jasmine breathed out, tense shoulders relaxing and slumping. It sounded to him like she was letting out a sigh of relief. "Good. We're good."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. You know what? I don't feel like going to class. Let's go find some of those girls."

"Jasmine, are you okay? First you want me to actually _talk_ about my dream. Then you want to skip class?"

He slid the back of his hand on her forehead under her bangs, checking to see if she was overheated. "You don't have a fever do you? Your face is kind of red."

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, heart racing and cheeks sort of tinged pink. "I'm not sick Logan… I just feel like we should make more efforts to find your girl."

"I appreciate your dedication, but we have plenty of time, don't we?"

"Not if you keep having those dreams we don't…" she muttered forcefully, though he couldn't quite catch the words she said.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing important." She pulled his hand off her face, yanking out her notepad and flipping the pages to go to the next girl. She cleared her throat and patted the page. "Let's go search for Tiffany Jemma Kandor!"

~.~.~

"Can I get a pumpkin spice latte, extra whipped cream?" The redhead in front of Logan at the line asked the cashier.

Logan released a slow, preparatory breath and tapped her shoulder. After the long day he'd had, nothing productive had occurred, and he had a feeling that he was just setting himself up for disappointment. Thirteen girls, thirteen denials (with some weird looks on the parts of a few), four hours, and a headache later, he and Jasmine hadn't gotten anywhere with their search. They had both agreed Julie would be the last target for the day. It was getting annoying, and they both were getting fed up with having to ask around and run from place to place on campus just to find the various girls.

The redhead turned around with an eyebrow raised.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, hi." Logan ran a hand through his hair, slipping the other in his pocket. "Are you… Julie Kaplan?"

She smiled slyly, crossing her arms under her chest and tilting her head to the side flirtatiously, "Who's asking?"

"A guy with a sort of weird question." He lifted up the brush, dangling it between them and mentally gauging her reaction, "Are you missing a brush by any chance?"

She inspected it quietly with disinterest, before looking back up at him. "No. But I _have_ been missing out on one tall, delicious glass of _blonde_ water." She winked saucily.

Logan frowned, realizing she had completely misunderstood his reason for approaching her and thought he had been hitting on her. Not that she wasn't hot or anything. But he just wasn't interested. Especially not with the crazy crap that was going on right now. He was way too stressed to think about meeting other girls right now. Besides… he really only had a thing for brunettes to be honest.

"Jasmine Kang! Venti hot chocolate!" A barista called out.

He licked his lips, chuckling nervously, "Oh would you look at that. There's my order."

Julie laughed, "Well, _Jasmine_. It's a shame we can't talk more." She pulled a post it and pen from the side pocket of her bag and scribbled some numbers on it before sticking it in his shirt pocket and patting his chest softly, "Call me anytime, babe."

"Yeah. Will do." He grabbed the drink and quickly went back over to the couches near one window corner where Jasmine was sitting with her legs curled up under her, looking over the list.

"You didn't want a PSL?" Logan asked teasingly when he got closer.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not generic. And that shit is disgusting." Jasmine looked up when he approached and smiled, setting the notepad aside. "Ooh! You got my drink for me? Thanks." Logan handed it to her and plopped tiredly on his couch, kicking his feet up on the little coffee table.

She hummed happily after taking a sip. "Officially caffeinated. So what's up? How'd it go with Julie?"

Logan leaned his head back against the pillows, rubbing his tired eyes. He was really feeling the sleep deprivation now. "Well… it wasn't a total fail."

"What do you mean?" Jasmine's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "She said the brush was hers?"

"Nope." He pulled the number from his front pocket and waved it in front of Jasmine's face with a smug grin, "Got her number."

Jasmine's face scrunched in annoyance, and she opened and closed her fingers against the palm of her hand, "Can I see that? Gimme."

Logan placed it in her hand with a look of confusion, wondering why she wanted the number. "Okay, but I don't see how it would benefit–"

Without a word, Jasmine ripped the post it into several pieces and tossed it carelessly behind her back.

"Whoops. My fingers slipped." She drawled monotonously, fixing Logan with a dirty look.

"Seriously?" He asked, his lips quirking up into a small, amused smile.

"I can't believe you! You're only supposed to ask the girls if the frickin' brush is theirs. Not find your next hook-up!"

"For your information, Jaz, _she_ gave her number to _me_. I didn't ask."

Jasmine scoffed and took a long slurp of her drink, picking back up the notepad and ignoring the amused look Logan was giving her. He knew she was ignoring him. But there was no way in hell he was going to pass up a chance to tease Jasmine for acting jealous.

"Jealous much?"

She stuck her leg out and poked him harshly on the side, "_No_. Don't read anything into this. I just don't like how distracted you're getting."

"Distracted? You know I only have eyes for my dream girl." He said, chuckling softly.

Jasmine swallowed thickly and looked away from his smiling face, taking heavy, rapid gulps of her drink. "…Great."

"You sound upset."

She sighed heavily and set the drink down, cracking the bones in her neck in fatigue, "Logan… I'm not giving you any hidden messages when I say this. And I promise I'm not complaining…"

"I'm sensing a but in there somewhere."

"You're sensing right." She shrugged, "All I'm saying is, is there even a benefit to finding this girl? How do you know she would even care about the brush? And then there's the fact that she disappeared."

"What about it?"

"Logan, let's be real here. When a girl leaves after a one night stand, that usually means she doesn't want to see you. Like, ever again. If she really wanted to be found, don't you think she would have stayed the morning after? Why are you going through all this trouble just to give back a brush?"

Logan frowned, "It's not that I'm trying to find her just to give back her brush…"

Jasmine held her breath, her expression looking shocked. "…Then why… do you want to find her, Logan…?"

He groaned, rubbing his face in annoyance. "I don't… I don't really know. There's just something about her. I feel like I've met her… Or like I've known her my entire life or something…"

Jasmine rolled her eyes in exasperation, though he noted she was viciously picking at her fingernail polish in the way that she did when she got super nervous. "So all of this is for some weird _feeling_?"

"Nuh uh uh." Logan tsked and waggled his finger at her, "Thought you weren't going to complain about it?"

"Urgh. You know what?" Jasmine snorted, swiping at his hand and then picking up her drink again, "I don't even know why I'm getting messed up about this. You've done crazier things on even smaller whims."

Logan smiled. It was always so easy to talk to Jasmine. Delia had a tendency to make fun of him and insult him every chance she got. Garrett was always pretty disgusted with him and complained every chance he got. And no way in hell he could talk to Lindy like this without the conversation dissolving into some form of verbal warfare.

Jaz just… _understood_ him. Their relationship was always so chill and relaxed. Hanging out with her was definitely the highlight of his day when they did. If she wasn't his best friend, she would definitely be perfect girlfriend material. She _was_ his type…

He frowned, shaking away the mental image he had just composed. Jasmine? As his girlfriend? She'd probably rather eat vomit off the floor of a frat house bathroom. But… it honestly didn't seem that bad.

He blinked in surprise and tried to clear away his thoughts. They needed to find this girl and _fast_. His lack of sleep was starting to make him crazy.

"How many more girls do we have to go through?"

"Here, I made a copy of our list so you can find some more people tomorrow since I can't make it." She pulled out a sheet of paper from her bag and slipped it to him. "Including our recent failures that's… three hundred and forty-two left."

"We've barely found anyone!" he exclaimed, "If we hadn't crossed off all the freshman, we would literally be nowhere."

"Yeah. I know…" she chuckled, somewhat diabolically, "Hey. You wanted to do this."

She took a nonchalant sip, smiling behind the rim of her cup as Logan gave her a dirty look. His watch beeped, signifying 6:00 PM. The Starbucks was beginning to get louder as most people finished their classes and headed over and spent time there chilling, trying to study for exams or finish essays.

Logan cut off his watch's alarm, "It's getting kinda late. Garrett's probably gonna get home soon. He flips his shit if I don't fulfill my role on our chore chart on time. Apparently, it's my turn to make dinner."

"Should we girls expect a call from the ER tonight?"

"Har, har." Logan rolled his eyes, "You're so funny. I'm laughing my ass off over here."

Jasmine snickered before standing up and stretching. "Alright. If I've got the time to chill and hang out, that means I should be studying. We'll pick this back up on Thursday, Logan. Laters."

She picked up her bag and left the coffee shop, patting his shoulder with a soft smile. Logan relaxed further into his seat, looking over the list of names Jasmine had nicely written out for him. They had barely gotten anyone out of the way, and finding all these individual girls would take some time. It was as he thought this that he caught a delayed whiff of a sharp, zesty perfume. It was muted and quick and swallowed by the other scents of food and coffee in the café, but it was there. And it was familiar.

"Where have I smelled…?" Logan's head snapped up, and he looked around in surprise, wondering if someone had just passed by the area with that scent. But there were too many people walking around to various places in the shop and no one had been in the general area with him and Jasmine as they had been sitting there. This was the other smell that had been on his sheets! Was his girl in the café somewhere? Was he hallucinating...?

He stared at some of the people, wondering if maybe there was a sign of recognition on one of their faces. Maybe one of them would realize he was the guy they slept with, and he could see it in their expression. There had to be someone with that perfume in there. His eyes met Julie's, and she waved at him coquettishly, blowing him a kiss. He tentatively waved back, grimacing slightly before breaking contact and standing up.

"Okaaaaay…" He walked rapidly out of the building, heading back towards his campus apartment as quickly as he could. "Time to go..."

But now that left his question unanswered… Who wore that perfume?


End file.
